Naoku Jūgo
Approval: 11/11/13 8 feats bori (v3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Naoku is tall, masculine and stern. He has semi-long brown hair with red tips that set near the middle of his neck. He has bright green eyes that reflect the sun. His pupils are small, he has a broad jaw-line. Although he's so well built and quite handsome, he's nice and caring. He has a bond with the natural world and can be seen interacting with wild-life. Naoku has a tendency to get stuck in his own head or reading his book, when pulled away from that he's very sociable and seeks to befriend everyone. Rank Upgrades Genin: Wind Release Genin: Jūgo Techniques Kekkei Genkai Chunin: Titan Shifting Jonin: N/A S Rank: N/A Kage: N/A Abilities Feats: 8 'Jūgo Techniques' #Jūgo Art - Energy Fang: The simplest move of the Jūgo Clan. The user focuses the Natural Energy around him into a single point of his body, the fist. This causes an increase in physical damage to the selected fist. This jutsu is similar to the Third Raikage's Hell Strike. (10CP used, +5 Strength, Super charged to 20CP for +8 Strength) #Jūgo Art - Energy Prism: The Energy Prism Jutsu, consists of the user creating a upside down triangle shape with his hands. His thumbs connecting, alongside his fingers. The user begins to gather natural energy into the frame of the triangle, creating a glowing green prism. The size of the prism can be manipulated, once the prism has been constructed the user may seperate their hands but still keep the form to expand the prism. The expansion of the prism means a large surface area for the attack, but the power of it weakens. Keeping the prism smaller allows the energy to be concentrated into a single point and be fired as a continous lazer beam. (20CP, 10CP to upkeep concentrated lazer) #Jūgo Art - Natural Essence: The User stands still in a single position, clapping his hands together in front of his face. He begins to gather the Natural Energy around him, small pebbles would shake beneath the users feet. The Jutsu comes into effect instantly. Once the Jutsu is complete, the user has gained boosted physical attributes. (20CP/r Strength +8) 'Wind Release' # Wind Release - Dancing Petal Cyclone: A technique that Naoku uses to summon a cyclone of sharp, petal-like forms of wind to attack their opponent with. Naoku can remain in one spot for the use of the technique, because he can direct it anywhere he desires. Therefore, Naoku can increase the direction and power of the technique to the maxiumum as a last resort. Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know of it. (20CP) (Can be used as a single burst, or a continious attack witha 10CP upkeep) 'Titan Shifting' #Titan Shifting - 7 Meter Class: The user is able to transform into a 7 meter tall Titan, this titan is the smallest Titan and also the weakest out of all but still has a advanatage over normal Humans. Transforming into the 7 Meter Class allows the user to have a boost in speed and strength (10CP - +3 Strength (Hit) and +3 Speed (Reaction) 10CP upkeep) 'Stats' Stat Feats; Stat up +6SP Stat up +6SP Stat up +6SP Banked: 0 Equipment Weapons: *Chakra Conducting Gauntlets Items: *Tattered old leather book *Black cloak with a single yellow line in the middle. Ryo: *Ryo Earned: 20000 *Ryo Left:20000 Missions Quest points *'Total: 40' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday ' *'QP this week: 0/12' ---- S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 2 Desolation of Blue Phantom 3QP + 2000 Ryo (OS'ed mission) Hunter Spirit 4QP + 4000 Ryo B-Rank: 1 Infiltrating the Lab 3QP + 2000 Ryo Scroll Retrieval 2QP + 2000 Ryo C-Rank: 2 Bandit Clearing 3QP + 1000 Ryo Investigating His Clan 3QP + 1000 Ryo Wizard Puzzles 4QP + 1000 Ryo D-Rank: ''' '''Raids: 0 Other: 6 An Open Field; '1QP + 500 Ryo ' Awaiting a Challenger; 1QP + 500 Ryo Restless 1QP + 500 Ryo Naoku's predecessors 1QP + 500 Ryo Fight to the "Death" 1QP + 500 Ryo Outside the Flower shop 1QP + 500 Ryo Lessons Learned 1QP + 500 Ryo A New Stance 1QP + 500 Ryo A goal. 1QP + 500 Ryo Tai sitting in a park 1QP + 500 Ryo At the training field 1QP + 500 Ryo A long awaited fight 1QP + 500 Ryo Art Exhibition 1QP + 500 Ryo TH3SP00K13STR41D 4QP + 2500 Ryo A date 1QP Relationships Nen-bro - Naoku looks up to Nen, he sees him as a influential Nin that has always been there for him. He sees him as a brother. (Always buys him Sake ;) ) Jeisen - The Hero of the Leaf, Naoku sees Jeisen as one of the greatest Nin to step foot in Konoha. He has large amounts of respect for him and won't disobey his orders. EVER. Mitsugaki - Mitsugaki is Naoku's pal, he always tries to compete with him and tries to fight him more than he should. But he's still liked by Naoku. Momo Gami - The only person that knows of Naoku's secret. Beautiful, fragrant and understanding. Betrayed him. Kurai - Cool guy. He tends to phase through objects and observe from a distance then anything. Sessho - Weird little cunt, skinny and cross dresses. Asumizu Kigen - Naoku and Asumizu have been friends for some time, they met during a mission and have been developing their friendship since. Zumoni - Naoku's some-what rival, although Zumoni is stronger than him now Naoku is still trying to catch up and beat Zumoni in a battle. History Naoku was born into a loving family, A caring mother named Yukoi and a sturdy and respectful father, Maio. Naoku's father was a tree-cutter, they lived deep in the forests but not too far from the Hidden Leaf's Capital, Konoha. Naoku grew up like a normal child, he had all the entertainment he needed although on some nights he would sit in his bed and wish that they didn't live so deep in the forest. All Naoku wanted to do was socialize, make friends but that dream was out of his reach due to the area they were living in. Yukoi was a loving and caring mother and a amazing house-wife. She prepared Lunch for exactly 2.35PM and dinner at exactly at 6.20, she was a simple woman yet she had her schedule and she couldn't miss it. As Naoku got older, he began travelling with his dad to sell the wood to the Merchants in Konoha, the place was always sprawling with life - children running along the streets, innocent little souls. Naoku caught a glimpse of light in his eye, as he craned his head and looked over to the right he saw two Konoha Shinobi strolling down the road. He gasped for air, as the two pass by him giving him a slight smile as they continue walking down to the main gate. Naoku clings onto his fathers arm and asks "Dad, Who were they, who were those men with those bandanas and vests !?", His dad chuckled - patting him on the head gently. "Those my son, are Shinobi and they protect us from bad men. You 'ought to be one day" Naoku followed his fathers words and soon applied to be in the Academy where he was taught all the basics of being a Shinobi of the Leaf. Naoku was a witty individual, he knew how to take the initiative and solve problems by himself. Soon he had signed up for the Chunin exams and was ready to step up his career in this world. At least that's what he tells people... DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Themes Battle Theme Main Theme Sad Theme - Turns into Motivational Theme Category:Character Category:Konohagakure